marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 2
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Subterraneans ** Moloids ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** * Professor Cho * Professor Desalle * Races and Species: * * * * * Unidentified alien species * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* **** ***** ****** **** **** ***** ****** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = At Alicia Masters' home, Ben Grimm admits to her old friend that he has lied to Johnny Storm about the possibility of their family (Reed, Susan and their children) being still alive somewhere in the Multiverse. She reminds him of other difficult times, like when she was impersonated by a Skrull, and asks how should they travel the Multiverse without Reed's genius. Two days later, over the Pacific Ocean, Ben and Johnny are traveling aboard the Fantasti-Car to reach what Ben believes Reed referred to when he told him he left a device to travel through universes in the location of their "first adventure": Monster Island. As they enter the main cave entrance, Johnny activates his flame body, revealing a huge number of Moloids in the process of listening to a "political" debate between Mole-Man and Googam, the pretender to the throne. The two leaders agree that the best way to decide who should rule is a test of strength: the side who'll kill the intruders will be the one to reign. As the two heroes defend themselves, Johnny starts losing his powers again, and is saved by Iron Man/Doom, who has followed them. Ben attacks the long time enemy, presuming he tagged along to steal Reed's device from them. Doom easily subdues him with his Iron Man beams, and because of that he's hailed as new king of the Island by Giganto. He then orders his new subjects to take the pretenders deep underground and leave him alone. Doom tells Ben his readings don't indicate the presence of any kind of device on the Island, meaning he wasn't even able to understand Reed's instructions. After being threatened to leave, Doom flies away. In 1998, Benn and Reed attended the Lord Kelvin Prize for Theoretical Physics Awards, which was won by Victor for his paper "Time's Trick Arrow". After the ceremony, Victor taunts Reed and Ben, explaining that winning the prize wasn't just about writing a good paper (as Reed did too), but also about making friends with the jury. As Reed doesn't get this, he'll never be the one winning. Ben convinces Reed to sneak into campus during the night and play a prank on Doom: the following morning, his name read "Victor Von Doof" instead of "Doom", and Reed recalled that as their '''first adventure' together.'' As Ben remembers all this, he and Johnny take the trophy from the campus case and remove it from its stand, revealing the Multisect: now all they need to do is think where to go. | Solicit = THE FATE OF THE FOUR Part 2 • What is THE SECRET OF REED RICHARDS? And is it deep within MONSTER ISLAND? • Ben and Johnny are the only ones who can uncover it, unless DOOM beats them to it! THE FATE OF THE FOUR continues here! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue's cover is an homage to that of . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included